


Your Time is Precious Dear King

by JesseX3



Series: The Cost of the Crown [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Lailah is mentioned - Freeform, M/M, because mikleo's circlet gives me life, is it gay or just friendship goals?, kingdom au, mikleo is king, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseX3/pseuds/JesseX3
Summary: As king Mikleo often forgets to take care of himself. So Sorey desides to keep on eye on the selfless king.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Series: The Cost of the Crown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588657
Kudos: 17





	Your Time is Precious Dear King

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to a beautiful but sad song on repeat all day.

“Mikleo, why are you still up?” Sorey asks as he finds his dear friend in the library at 2 am for the third time this week.  
“I have too much to do to be sleeping.” The king answers, completely focused on the stack of papers in front of him.  
Sorey dramatically sighs, draping himself over the king's shoulder, “My lord! You’ll get sick if you keep this up. Sleep is important you know.”  
“Sorey! You’re heavy!” Mikleo protests, “I’ll go to sleep before midnight, I’m almost done.”  
“Umm, Mikleo?”  
“What?” Mikleo looks up at his dearest friend, trying not to be upset that he’s being distracted, again.  
“It’s way past midnight. It’s past two,” Sorey’s concern clear in his voice, “How long have you been in here? Wasn’t Lailah supposed to be helping you?”  
Blinking multiple times Milkeo looks out the library’s huge windows. Sure enough the moon is high and the stars have been out for some time, “Oh,” The king says unintelligently, “I sent her to help Edna with the new guards on the south wall.”  
“Sleep Mikleo, please? I know this is important to you, but so is our health,” seeing the protest from his king Sorey adds, “The papers won’t grow legs and run away.”  
Pouting the king sees the logic in his generals words, “It’s weird when you’re being the sensible one.” Smiling, having convinced the king for once, Sorey unceremoniously picks up the king, “Sorey!”  
“You looked like you could use a pick-me-up.”  
“Pfff!” a long day and several hours of paper work quickly catches up with the young king, and he relaxes in Sorey’s arms, “You know, the castle staff might start spreading rumours if you keep carrying me around like this.”  
Sorey just smiles down at his king, “Nah, as hard as you work for them, for us, no one would want to bring you more work.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have more drabbles but posting takes time and I have to go to work now...adulting sucks!


End file.
